


Nobody Should Be Alone on a Holiday

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Co-workers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “So, um-” Bucky begins speaking again, pulling Steve from his less-than-work-appropriate thoughts. The brunet has shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks, and he’s shifting from one foot to the other as he smiles shyly. “I have a question for you.”
“Shoot,” Steve grins, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his broad chest. Bucky swallows deeply as one of his hands comes up to pull at the collar of his button-up, and Steve can’t help following the motion of his Adam’s apple.
“I was, uh-” Bucky continues- “That is, I heard you don’t have Thanksgiving plans?”

  In which Bucky finds out that Steve's going to be alone on Thanksgiving and invites his coworker to spend the holiday with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Bucky has been hot for his co-worker Steve for a while now, and he just found out from Nat that Steve will be alone for Thanksgiving._
> 
> In case you're wondering how dead it is where I work this week, the answer is you guys get two cheeseball Thanksgiving fics today. Hope you enjoy this one!

“You know,” Natasha whispers close to Bucky’s ear as he sits in their office’s kitchen eating his lunch. “If you’re trying to be subtle about checking out Rogers, you’re failing miserably.”

Bucky turns to glare at the redhead, huffing as she plops into the seat beside him. “Nobody asked for your opinion, Romanoff.”

“Like that’s ever stopped me,” Natasha smirks as she begins to spear her salad with one of the cheap plastic forks the company provides. “When are you gonna do somethin’ about your infatuation?”

“Never,” Bucky sighs, gaze moving back to the tall-broad shouldered blond talking and laughing by the coffee pots with Sam Wilson. Bucky’d been struck just about dumb when Sam had introduced him to Steve Rogers six months ago, and honestly, his speaking ability around the blond hasn’t improved much since. “Considering he’s perfect, probably straight and I can’t seem to keep from sounding like a fuckin’ idiot whenever I try to talk to him.”

“Ok, one, you sound like an idiot whenever you try to talk to anyone, Barnes,” Natasha grins, dodging the carrot Bucky throws at her. “Unless you’re on a sales call. Two, there is no _way_ that boy is straight. I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody’s payin’ attention, and he likes what he sees. Trust me.”

“Yeah, ok,” Bucky mumbles, biting into one of his carrots and glancing up at Steve. He nearly chokes when those bright blue eyes make contact with his, and then Steve’s smiling and waving at him. Bucky raises a hand, the corner of his lip curling up in a half-smile.

“See,” Natasha giggles. “He’s into you.”

“You read too much into things, Nat,” Bucky replies, staring after Steve longingly as he exits the kitchen with Sam. “He’s just bein’ nice.”

“Hey,” Natasha’s green eyes light up as she gets an idea. Bucky knows that look, and he knows it means nothing but trouble. “Why don’t you ask him to spend Thanksgiving with you? We were talkin’ the other day, and he’s all on his own, just like you will be this year, since Clint and I are traveling.”

“That is-” Bucky begins, exhaling through his nose- “Maybe the last thing I need on what is supposed to be a relaxing day. I don’t even really _do_ anything on Thanksgiving when you and Clint aren’t around. Besides, I’m sure Sam’s inviting him to do something. They’re friends.”

“Barnes-” Natasha’s voice is sharp, the way it always gets when she wants you to know that arguing is pointless- “I already asked Sam about it; he’s going to California with his girlfriend to celebrate with her family and Steve begged off on traveling because he doesn’t like to fly. Just _ask him_. He’ll say yes. You know, he lost his mom last year, and I bet he’d really appreciate not bein’ alone on a holiday.”

“Fine,” Bucky grumbles, pouting as he dips a carrot in ranch dressing and bites into it viciously. “I’ll ask, but only because I _know_ you’ll just keep pushing it.”

“You got my number, Barnes,” Natasha chuckles, ducking another carrot as she takes a bite of her salad. “And don’t sound so bitter about it. You should be _thankful_ you have a friend like me.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s at his desk working on an ad in Photoshop, head bobbing along with the music flowing through his headphones when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Jesus,” Steve gasps, whirling his swivel chair and laughing when he sees a very sheepish Bucky Barnes grinning down at him, his blue-gray eyes unsure and amused all at once. “You tryin’ to give me a heart attack, Barnes?”

“Sorry, Steve,” Bucky chuckles, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, his cheeks pinking as he gazes down at his shoes. Steve takes the moment to admire the man standing before him. Bucky is nearly as tall as he is, but the brunet is longer and leaner, built a lot like a soccer or lacrosse player. Steve wonders, not for the first time, what it would be like to touch that lithe body.

“So, um-” Bucky begins speaking again, pulling Steve from his less-than-work-appropriate thoughts. The brunet has shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks, and he’s shifting from one foot to the other as he smiles shyly. “I have a question for you.”

“Shoot,” Steve grins, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his broad chest. Bucky swallows deeply as one of his hands comes up to pull at the collar of his button-up, and Steve can’t help following the motion of his Adam’s apple.

“I was, uh-” Bucky continues- “That is, I heard you don’t have Thanksgiving plans?”

“I don’t,” Steve replies, voice level and even despite the butterflies taking flight in his ribcage. Steve doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but it sounds an awful lot like the gorgeous brunet is gearing up to ask Steve to join him for the holiday. Which is kind of surprising, really. Bucky’s never been anything but polite and friendly to Steve, but the brunet’s a little on the distant side most of the time.

“Well, I was wonderin’ if you might wanna hang out that day?” Bucky asks, shrugging. “I always hang around the city for Thanksgiving, and it’d be nice to have some company since Nat’s gonna be outta town this year. I’m, uh, a pretty decent cook, too, so you’d get dinner out of it.”

“Oh,” Steve can’t help smiling as he leans toward the brunet. “Yeah, Buck, that sounds really nice. I’d love to hang out.”

“Great!” Bucky exclaims, then blushes when he realizes he’s come across as eager. “I mean, yeah, cool. Well, then, I guess I’ll just stop by your desk next Wednesday and we can figure out the details?”

Bucky’s just about beaming, and god, Steve cannot get over how cute this guy is as he chuckles and replies, “Yeah, Bucky, that sounds perfect. Thanks for inviting me.”

“No problem,” Bucky shrugs, stormy eyes sparkling. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around, Steve.”

“Later, Buck,” Steve grins, waiting until the brunet has wandered off before letting out a happy sigh and picking up his phone. He dials Sam’s extension, grinning as he friend answers.

“You will never guess-” Steve gushes- “Who just asked me to spend Thanksgiving with him.”

"Was it Barnes?" Sam deadpans. "Because considering the fact that you sound like a lovesick teenager right now, I'm guessin' it was Barnes."

"Fuck you, Wilson," Steve chuckles, then begins to chat with Sam about what he should bring.   
  


* * *

 

Thanksgiving day dawns clear and brisk, and Bucky’s practically vibrating with excitement as he gets himself ready for the day. He showers, debating on what to wear; he wants to look nice without looking like he’s trying too hard. Bucky settles on a gray, cable knit sweater and a pair of dark-wash jeans. He pulls on a pair of wool socks and then pads out into the kitchen. Bucky sets to work on preparing the turkey and stuffing, and he’s sliding the bird into the oven as his phone vibrates. Bucky smiles when he sees it’s a message from Steve.

_Mornin’! I know we agreed on two, but I got up way earlier than expected and I’m super bored. I promise to be very helpful if you let me come over early; I’m pretty handy in the kitchen._

Bucky chuckles, as he responds that it’s perfectly fine if Steve wants to come over early, including his address so that the blond knows where he’s going. Bucky jumps about ten minutes later as the buzzer for his door goes off.

“Hello?” he asks as he holds down the button, brow furrowed.

“It’s Steve,” comes the blond’s laughing voice.

“Jesus,” Bucky chuckles, leaning against his wall. “What did you do, sprint here? I’ll buzz ya up.”

Bucky opens his door a moment later, and there’s Steve with a wide smile on his handsome face and a beautiful looking apple pie and a bottle of wine in his hands.

“Turns out we only live a couple blocks from each other,” Steve grins, stepping through the threshold. The other man’s bright blue eyes widen as he takes in Bucky’s apartment. Bucky feels self-conscious for a moment about the fact that he’s already decorated for Christmas, but then that thousand-watt smile of Steve’s is back on Bucky, and he can’t help but grin in return.

“It looks really great in here, Buck,” Steve gushes, gazing around at the garlands and string lights hung throughout the room and the small artificial tree in the corner decorated with a hodge-podge of ornaments. “Bet it looks even better after dark.”

“It does,” Bucky chuckles, taking the pie from Steve and leading him into the kitchen. “But you’ll see for yourself later. How are you with chopping vegetables, Rogers?”

“Passable,” Steve replies, removing his black peacoat and giving Bucky his first glimpse of Steve in casual clothes. The tall blond is wearing lighter wash jeans that hug his spectacular backside snugly and a navy cashmere sweater that stretches tight over his impressive chest and shoulders.

“Good,” Bucky drags his eyes up from Steve’s abdomen, gesturing to his kitchen table and trying to ignore the smirk on the blond’s face. “The cutting board, knife and all the veggies are out. You work on them - we’re gonna roast them. Turkey and stuffing are already in the oven, and I’m gonna get started on the mashed potatoes while you do that.”

“Buck,” Steve’s voice is just above a whisper, and it almost sounds like the blond is near tears. “You didn’t have to go to so much trouble. Thank you.”

Bucky shrugs, trying to ignore the hot flush creeping down his neck. “Happy to do it, Steve. Let me know if you need any help, all right?”

Bucky feels his heart swell as Steve nods, those beautiful blue eyes a little misty as he smiles.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s fairly reserved at work, so getting to see him in a space where he’s genuinely comfortable is sort of an eye-opening experience for Steve. The blond begins to get a taste of the other man’s charm, and starts to understand why Bucky’s got the best sales record at the company. The brunet has a sharp wit and a confident ease about him that draws Steve right in.

“So, why aren’t you home for Thanksgiving?” Steve asks as he cuts into his meat as they sit at Bucky’s table, humming as he takes a bite. The two of them are bathed in the low glow of the string lights, and soft Christmas music is playing from Bucky’s stereo. “You’re from Indiana, right? And this is delicious, Buck.”

“Thanks, man,” Bucky chuckles, then takes a sip of wine. “I usually take a couple of weeks off around Christmas, so I tend to keep my nose to the grindstone around Thanksgiving. Keeps the higher-ups off my back during my vacation unless there’s a real emergency.”

Steve nods, chewing thoughtfully before saying, “Thank you again for inviting me over. Bein’ alone today would have-” Steve pauses, trying desperately to swallow around the lump forming in his throat. “Well, it would have been rough.”

And then all of a sudden, Bucky’s reaching across his small dining room table, his warm, smooth hand enveloping Steve’s own. Steve’s nerves sing at the contact, and he wonders if Bucky feels the electricity between the two of them at this moment or if it’s all in his head.

“I’m glad you came,” Bucky smiles, his steely eyes warm and earnest. “Nobody should be alone on a holiday. I’m just sorry I didn’t ask sooner. I didn’t know about your mom until Nat mentioned it; it must have been hard to face the prospect of spending Thanksgiving on your own.”

Steve huffs out a weak laugh, nodding as he spears a vegetable with his fork. “Did you only ask because you found out she passed?”

Bucky’s eyes widen, and he squeezes Steve’s hand tight. “No, Steve,” Bucky shakes his head emphatically. “I mean, once I knew you didn’t have anything going on, it seemed like a no-brainer to ask. You’re a nice guy, Rogers, it just wouldn’t have occurred to me to invite you over if Nat hadn’t mentioned it. I figured a guy like you would have had plans with a girlfriend none of us had heard about.”

“No girlfriend,” Steve chuckles, looking up at Bucky shyly through long, dark lashes. “No boyfriend either.”

For a moment, Steve thinks he sees a flash of want in the brunet’s eyes, but then Bucky’s pulling his hand away. “Me neither,” he says, grinning as he bites into a piece of asparagus. “Boyfriend that is. I haven’t dated a woman since before I came out in college.”

“No interest in dating?” Steve asks, trying valiantly not to blush as Bucky chuckles. “Or you just haven’t found the right guy?”

Bucky’s got a mouthful of mashed potatoes, so it takes him a moment to respond. He seems to give the question a lot of thought before he replies, “There is a guy, but I’m not great at making the first move. Especially since I wasn’t aware he was definitely into guys until very recently.”

There’s a challenge in Bucky’s eyes as his lips curve into a soft smile, and Steve’s heart starts to race because it sort of seems like Bucky might be referring to _him._

“And-” Steve croaks, clearing his throat before he continues. “And now that you know?”

Bucky shrugs, a mysterious grin on his face. “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s making his way back out to the dining table to clear plates when he just about crashes into Steve. The blond somehow manages to hang onto the dishes in his hands, giggling as he stands up straight. Steve’s eyes stray upward, brow furrowing before he begins to smirk.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve chuckles. “Is that mistletoe up there?”

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky glances up at the offending greenery. “Sorry, that’s more of a joke than anything, you don’t-”

Bucky’s got an open concept kitchen, so it’s easy for Steve to place the dishes on the counter before wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist and kissing him softly. Bucky’s lips open on a gasp- Steve’s lips are so _soft_ \- and the blond takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue pushing past Bucky’s parted lips.

After a moment of sheer disbelief, Bucky get’s with the program, rotating them slightly and pushing Steve up against the counter before reaching up to tangle his hands in Steve’s short, blond hair. The other man hums as Bucky’s blunt fingernails scratch his scalp, and Bucky can feel the vibrations all the way down to his toes.

Steve pulls back, blue eyes shining as he whispers, “So, I hope I was the guy you were talkin’ about earlier and that this was an OK way to make the first move.”

“You were,” Bucky laughs softly, carding gentle fingers through Steve’s hair as he nuzzles his nose against Steve’s. “And it was. Now hush so that I can get back to kissing you under the mistletoe.”

Steve giggles, and it’s the purest, sweetest sound Bucky’s ever heard.

“That sounds good to me,” the blond replies, nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip and drawing a groan from the brunet.

“Remind me to thank Natasha for bein’ so pushy about inviting you over,” Bucky huffs out a laugh before getting back to learning the topography of Steve’s perfect mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
